okay_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Despicable Me 3
Despicable Me 3 (also stylized as Despicable M3) is a 2017 CGI animated action comedy film. The film was directed by Pierre Coffin and Kyle Balda and it stars with Steve Carrel, Kristen Wiig, Trey Parker, Miranda Cosgorve and Pierre Coffin Norm Of The North Plot Former villain Gru is now an agent for the Anti-Villain League (AVL). He and his partner/wife Lucy are sent to foil the plans of Balthazar Bratt, a former child star turned evil. Gru manages to stop Bratt from stealing the world's largest diamond, but is unable to capture him. As a result of failing to capture Bratt, Gru and Lucy are fired from the AVL by its unreasonable new director Valerie Da Vinci, following the retirement of Silas Ramsbottom. Gru and Lucy reluctantly tell their children, Margo, Edith, and Agnes, of their termination, but assure them they will find new jobs. Most of Gru's Minions leave Gru when he refuses to return to villainy despite losing his job. Meanwhile, Lucy struggles to adapt to her new role as the children's new mom. The next morning, the family is approached by Fritz, the butler of Gru's cheerful twin brother Dru, who lives in a distant country named Freedonia and longs to meet him. Gru is shocked to learn he has a twin. He confronts his mother, who reveals that when she and her husband divorce, they agreed to keep one child each. The family decides to travel to meet Dru, and they are surprised at his immense wealth, which Fritz attributes to their pig farm business. Meanwhile, the Minions are arrested for trespassing at a talent show set. Bratt manages to steal the diamond again, intending to use it to power a giant robot and destroy Hollywood as revenge for the cancellation of his show. Dru reveals to Gru that their recently deceased father was a legendary supervillain, whose villainous activities are the real source of the family's wealth. As Dru was dismissed by their father as a disgrace, he asks his brother to teach him how to be a villain. When Gru refuses to revert to his old ways, Dru takes him on a joyride around Freedonia in their father's technologically advanced car and the siblings bond. Meanwhile, Lucy tries to balance her tasks as a mom, which she exhibits after turning away a young boy named Niko who had fallen for Margo in the midst of a traditional cheese festival, while Edith and Agnes stumble into a local tavern and learn from the bartender about a mythical unicorn which lurks in a nearby forest. Gru tries to convince Agnes that unicorns are imaginary, but decides against it to avoid hurting her feelings. The next day, Agnes and Edith set out into the woods to track the mythical horse, only to find a one-horned goat whom Agnes adopts and dubs "Lucky". Meanwhile, the Minions' longing for Gru motivates them to escape from prison. Dru convinces Gru to steal the diamond, with Gru secretly intending to bring it to the AVL, which he hopes will convince Da Vinci to rehire him. Despite several setbacks, they manage to retrieve the diamond and are rescued by Lucy after narrowly escaping. After finding out Gru's true motives, Dru confronts his brother about his lie. In return, Gru insults him and decides to leave Freedonia. Bratt, disguised as Lucy, kidnaps the children, and once again acquires the diamond. Gru and Dru resolve their differences and pursue him while also they cross over the Minions who then follows Gru to Hollywood. With his robot powered by the diamond, Bratt terrorizes Hollywood, intending to send it into space with the use of superpowered gum. Lucy saves the children while Gru and Dru weaken Bratt's robot with the weapons of their father's car. Gru is knocked unconscious when the car is destroyed, and Dru manages to destroy the robot's core from the inside when Bratt threatens to kill Gru. When Gru recovers, he battles Bratt in a dance fight, using it as a distraction to grab his weaponized keytar, and defeats him. Meanwhile, the Minions manage to destroy the gum already covering the city, and Gru and Dru reunite. Soon afterward, Gru and Lucy are reinstated in the AVL and the newly united family celebrate in Gru's home. Lucy is acknowledged by the children as their mother. Lured back to villainy, Dru and most of the minions steals Gru's ship, with Gru's emblem replaced with a "D" graffiti. Gru and Lucy decide to give them a five-minute head-start before engaging pursuit. Good Qualities #Depending on your opinion, the Minions don't appear too much in the film so we can concentrate in the main story about Gru meeting his brother. #The humor is still hilarious as always in this movie. #The characters once again are still very likable, although Dru can get a little obnoxious at times. #Balthazar Bratt makes this film great, thanks for Trey Parker's performance and how is he written and animated. The idea of an 80's-themed villain that used to be on TV is also very creative and interesting. #The voice acting once again is still solid. #The girls have more importance is this film than in the previous one. #The emotional scenes (While as not effective as the previous) are still cute and heartwarming thanks for the characters interaction (Like Gru and Lucy, or Gru and Agnes). #Pharrell Williams once again makes great songs like "Yellow Light" and "There's Something Special". #Bratt makes a really amazing villain, even as awesome as Diesel 10. #The film follows very faithful to the previous films, and there's some acceptable changes like the fact that Dr. Nefario is frozen or that Agnes had sold her Unicorn, even if these are somewhat sad. #The idea of Agnes mistaking a one-horned goat for a unicorn is pretty funny. It's also cute when she still loves the goat, even after she was told it wasn't really a unicorn. It also shows that she is strong, since she didn't cry about it. Bad Qualities #The scatological humor (Although there's less compared to the first 2 films) can sometimes be annoying. #The plot can be a little jumbled and inconsistent at times since it sometimes quickly jumps to another character's part of the story and that some moments aren't mentioned again, but this is thankfully not too hard to follow most of the time. Reception Box office Despicable Me 3 has grossed $264.6 million in the United States and Canada and $768.9 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $1.033 billion Critical response Despicable Me 3 received mixed to positive reviews from critics. The film currently holds an 60% rating on Rotten Tomatoes based on 167 reviews, with an average rating of 5.7/10 and a critic consensus that says "Despicable Me 3 should keep fans of the franchise consistently entertained with another round of colorful animation and zany -- albeit somewhat scattershot -- humor." Most of the fans of the franchise enjoy this one like the previous ones while others they consider it as average or just as a Ok film. Awards It is nominated in the Critic's Choice Awards and also being nominated for Annie Awards. Category:Animated films Category:2010s films Category:Universal films Category:Illumination films Category:Action films Category:Comedy films Category:Mixed reviews